Graphics processing involves a performance of rapid mathematical calculations for image rendering. Such graphics workloads may be performed at a graphics processing unit (GPU), which is a specialized electronic circuit, to rapidly manipulate and alter memory to accelerate the creation of images in a frame buffer intended for output to a display. A GPU typically includes an array of execution units to simultaneously execute threads. Thus, a larger GPU may simultaneously execute thousands of threads that belong to different stages of the graphics pipeline. However these threads, once launched at execution units, do not carry different levels of priority, resulting in shared resources having no ability to differentiate between the priority for the threads during execution. Bubbles in the pipeline may occur in instances in which higher priority threads have a high latency execution time.